


Take a Break

by HazbinHotelHo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazbinHotelHo/pseuds/HazbinHotelHo
Summary: Valentino has to get work done, but Alastor is Causing Problems on Purpose.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuntingPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/gifts).



Valentino loved Alastor with all of his cold, dead heart, but sometimes he made the pimp want to tear his antennae out. Now, for instance, was an exercise in restraint for Valentino. He stared down at Alastor, who was still sitting primly in his lap.

He hadn’t suspected a thing at first. Alastor had been a bit more touchy-feely since they’d gotten married, and Valentino welcomed the change. He would always respect Alastor’s boundaries, but there was something incredibly satisfying about just getting to _hold_ his husband.

So, when Alastor had appeared in Valentino’s office and demanded to sit in his lap, Valentino had happily agreed. He was up to his antennae in work, but having Alastor in his lap would make it easier to plow through it. He pushed his chair back, holding his second set of arms up until Alastor had made himself comfortable. He kissed the top of Alastor’s head once he stopped moving, smiling as Alastor hummed gently. He was so damn cute, and Val was lucky to have him. He wrapped one set of arms around his husband’s waist, then reluctantly turned his head to stare at his computer screen—

Only to find his desk had mysteriously been moved halfway across the room, power cords and all. Valentino stared for a moment, then glanced back down at Alastor. Alastor smiled up at him, the perfect picture of innocence. If he was anyone else, Valentino might have believed him.

“Al, c’mon, I gotta get this done.” Val tightened his hold on Alastor’s waist. If he carried Alastor over to the desk in one set of arms, he could try to use the other to drag his desk back into its proper spot.

Alastor snapped his fingers, and suddenly his tiny frame weighed enough to make Valentino collapse back into his chair. “No, I don’t think I will.” He wiggled so he was sitting sideways, grinning up at Valentino. “Take a break with me, dearest.”

Normally, Valentino wouldn’t object to spending a little time with his sweetheart, but this was serious. He had a fucking deadline to meet, and Lucifer was absolutely merciless when it came to taxes. For someone with a business the size of Valentino’s, he needed to spend every moment of the weeks leading up to tax season checking and re-checking to make sure he was paying his dues. He was already fucking stressed, and taking a break wouldn’t help shit. This would only get better when it was over, and Alastor was just wasting his time.

He was sorely tempted to snap at Alastor to just let him get back to work. If it was anyone else, Valentino would do it in a second. He knew better than to try that shit with Alastor, though. Alastor knew how to hold a grudge, and Valentino didn’t want to hurt him. He knew just how deep words could scar, and a few more hours of work wasn’t worth permanently damaging his relationship.

“Al, please. Just gimme five minutes.” Valentino rubbed Alastor’s ears just the way he liked,smiling softly as Alastor leaned into his touch

Unfortunately, he couldn’t be distracted for long. “How long have you been awake for?” From the way Alastor looked at Valentino, it seemed like he already knew the answer to that question.

Valentino sighed heavily. Alastor had an uncanny ability to tell when he was lying, and he was too tired to try to make it convincing. “About a day.”

“Come to bed, dearest,” Alastor said. How someone could pout without frowning, Valentino would never know. All he knew was that Alastor looked fucking adorable, and he was weak.

Damn it all. Valentino stood up, letting Alastor slide off his lap and on to his feet. Alastor was still holding his hand, his smile a good deal more smug now.

Valentino blinked, and his desk was back in its proper place. He didn’t even get the chance to shut off his computer though. Alastor was already beginning to drag him towards the door, his grip tight.

Valentino sighed, and followed along. He knew he had been played like a cheap kazoo, but when Alastor smiled at him like that, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. All he wanted to do was cuddle his husband and sleep for twelve hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea ages ago and finally decided to post it. I hope you enjoy this Grisha!


End file.
